


Oh The Feeling's You'll Feel

by BlueBloodBlueHeart



Category: DR. SEUSS - Works, Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss, The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Anxiety, Bed & Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Platonic Relationships, Possibly Unrequited Love, Radio, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Singing, Snow, Some Rhyming, Unrequited Love, Whoville, competitions, inventions, temporary deafness, travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBloodBlueHeart/pseuds/BlueBloodBlueHeart
Summary: After the events of season 1 Sam tries a plate of green eggs and ham and thinks their his mom's, after finding out that it was the eggs in the recipe and they're from a farm in East Flubria he convinces Guy to do a road trip to go find his mom. Along the way they pass through a bunch of exciting places and some feelings come to light.
Relationships: Briefcase Buddies - Relationship, E.B & Guy Am I (Green Eggs And Ham), E.B. & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I & Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy and Michellee is only referred to
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	1. On The Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be a multichapter fic of Guy and Sam going to find Sam's mom as well as a friends to lovers Briefcase Buddies. I really hope you enjoy it and if you do be sure to leave a comment or a kudos!

We open on Glerfsberg, a wonderful scene, where the sun is shining and the air is clean. No mayhem or mischief, no everything’s good. Especially for a young man named Sam, brought back to his childhood.  
“What’s going on Sam?” Asked Guy in confusion, watching as Sam came to an exciting conclusion.  
“The eggs, they’re my-” Sam stopped himself, unable to hold back any longer. He ran towards the kitchen, where the smell of green eggs grew stronger. He threw open the door, “mom!” he called out, but stopped short when he saw it wasn’t who he was looking for. Sam let out a small ‘oh’ and felt as though his dreams had been trampled. Guy walked up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The chef looked over, confused and concerned.  
“You alright there buddy?” He asked with pity, it made Sam feel worse than he already did. He couldn’t bring himself to respond.  
“Sorry,” Guy said for him instead, “he- he just really liked your recipe.” Guy explained for Sam, knowing how badly he must feel.  
“Oh yeah,” the chef said knowingly, “it’s the eggs. I have ‘em shipped in.” Sam felt his heart beat with hope once more, looking up as the chef held out the container the eggs had came in. There on the top, Sam couldn’t believe his eyes, was a logo for _Ma’s Farmhouse_ in East Flubria, “nice little farm in East Flubria.” Sam needed to double check, to know his eyes hadn’t deceived him. He grabbed the box from the chef and looked at it closer, feeling suddenly giddy and excited.  
“That must be where my mother is!” Sam exclaimed, grabbing Guy’s fur and dragging him down to Sam’s level so he could look him in the eyes.  
“East Flubria?” Guy grunted, “that’s halfway around the world.” But Sam wasn’t listening, already rushing out the door.  
“That’s why we should get going!” Sam called out from the street, briefcase in hand. Guy sighed in defeat, realizing he was in for a very long trip. Knowing he had no choice he took off after Sam, it was better if he gave him a helping hand than left him to do things on his own.  
“So what’s the plan then Sam-I-Am?” Guy asked, wheezing a bit after having to run to catch up with his friend.  
“No time for a plan! We’re gonna ask Michellee to borrow her car and then get going.” Sam said, though his casual words nearly stopped Guy in his tracks.  
“M-Michellee? I haven’t seen her since-” Guy stopped himself, not needing the embarrassment of Sam knowing the whole truth. How he had called out Sam’s name instead of hers, “well I haven’t spoken with her for awhile.”  
“I’m sure she’ll be fine with it, she’s very nice. And if she says no E.B will probably convince her.” Sam said with a smile, completely oblivious to the stress he was putting Guy under going to see Michellee. That wasn’t unusual of course, their entire first adventure to save Mr. Jenkins had kept Guy on the verge of a heart attack.  
“And where do we go from there? Do you even know how to get to Flubria?” Guy was seriously considering just hiding in a nearby bush as Sam asked Michellee for her car, knowing if Guy was there the chance of them borrowing her car would be slimmer.  
“Relax, I’m Sam-I-Am remember? Things work out for me. And by proximity, that means they’ll work out for you.”  
“Hah, that didn’t exactly hold true last adventure.” Guy snorted, realizing Sam was still holding his briefcase and taking it back. It held his most recent invention and if Sam’s luck somehow ran out and he ended up losing the suitcase or the invention got damaged somehow he didn’t want to get mad at Sam for it.  
“You gotta think positive Guy! Look we’re almost to Michellee’s, then once we have her car we can pick up a map and make our way to East Flubria. That work well enough as a plan for you?” Sam offered, picking up his pace a bit as a familiar house came into view.  
“No. But I doubt I’ll get any better than that. So it’ll do for now.” Guy sighed, feeling everything in his brain shout at him to not go any further. Just as Sam was about to lead them down the front path to the door a familiar voice called out behind them.  
“Sam! Guy! What are you two doing here?” It was E.B, out for a ride on her occycle. She pedalled up to them before stopping and making her way down the contraption.  
“We’re on a very serious mission to East Flubria-”  
“You two aren’t transporting an endangered animal again are you? The Glerfsberg Zoo just got the new Flustard. Although I do believe in getting the animals back home East Flubria is a very long way to transport it and-”  
“No no E.B we aren’t transporting an animal, I think I’ve found my mom!” Sam said excitedly.  
“Oh my gosh really!? That’s great!” E.B said excitedly, a small twinge of jealousy bit at Guy though. Sam had said Guy was the only person he ever told about his mom. But that was a few months ago now, and E.B and Sam were close friends. Guy felt foolish for the jealousy and tried to squash it. “What are you doing here then?”  
“We need to borrow your mom’s car, East Flubria is a really long way to go.” Sam explained. This whole time Guy hadn’t said a word, worrying over the though of having to see Michellee again. Part of him was ready to turn tail and flee.  
“Oh! She’s in the back garden, follow me.” E.B said, leading them towards a gate in the fence around their house and then back towards the yard. Guy knew he was screwed. Michellee would see him and ask them to leave. As E.B and Sam turned the corner into the yard Guy paused, taking a deep breath before following them.  
“Mom, Sam and Guy are here.” E.B announced, Guy watched as Michellee turned her attention away from the flower bed she was attending to and turned to face them. Surprisingly a smile hung on her face even as she made eye contact with Guy.  
“What brings you two here?” Michellee asked, removing her garden gloves and standing to face them fully.  
“I’m really sorry to bother you Michellee but we need to borrow your car to go to East Flubria.” Sam explained, taking off his hat and holding it to his chest with both hands on the brim, giving Michellee the best puppy eyes he could.  
“Wha- my car? All the way to East Flubria? What could possibly be there? Is this another animal?” Michellee asked, Guy breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t a flat out no.  
“Well I’m pretty sure that’s where my mother will be. I need to know and I figured it’d be easier to take a car there than to take trains or buses.” Michellee pondered for a moment, considering the pro’s and con’s of each.  
“Your mom huh? Well…”  
“Please Michellee? It would mean the world to me.” Sam begged, causing Michellee to sigh defeatedly.  
“Alright, but you have to promise to stay safe. If you don’t promise I’m going to worry about you two the whole time you’re gone.”  
“Even if they promise you’ll worry mom.” E.B laughed, looking at Sam and Guy with an excited smile.  
“I know, but I might worry less if they promise to stay safe.”  
“I promise! I’ll even send a postcard whenever we stop somewhere.” Sam said with a smile, practically vibrating out of his skin.  
“You have to promise too Mr. Am-I.” Michellee said, for the first time since he had showed up her smile dropped for a second. Guy swore he could see a bit of hurt in her eyes but it was gone before he could be sure.  
“I promise I’ll stay safe, and I’ll try to keep him out of trouble as well.” Guy forced a smile to his face, patting Sam on the back. The smile returned to Michellee’s face as she clapped her hands together.  
“Alright, just let me get the keys.”

Guy climbed into the car, hoping that he wasn’t doing the wrong thing. Feeling bad for taking Michellee’s car after the bad end to their brief fling.  
“You ready buddy?” Sam asked, buckling his seatbelt. Guy sighed, ready was far from how he felt.  
“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Guy acquiesced. Sam put the car into reverse, the first step of their second major quest.  
“To East Flubria!” Sam exclaimed with excitement.  
“First, we need a map.” Guy sighed, wishing he had made a plan a requirement.  
“Right right, a map. _Then_ East Flubria.” Sam agreed, keeping his eyes open for the next corner store that would probably hold a map. Guy sighed, knowing it would be a very long journey. Sam reached for the centre console, turning on the radio.  
“ _On the road again_ ,” the tune playing from the radio was quite coincidental, “ _I just can’t wait to get on the road again_.”  
“Oh I love this song!” Sam said with a smile, turning up the volume. With the next line Sam was singing along.  
“The life I love is making music with my friends, and I can’t wait to get on the road again,” Guy tried to act annoyed, really he did, but the smile that found its way to his face couldn’t be hid, “on the road again, goin’ places that I’ve never been. Seein’ things that I may never see again. And I can’t wait to get on the road again.” Sam surprisingly had a pretty good voice, Guy listened with a smile as Sam continued to sing until the song ended and a corner store came into view.  
“Alright Sam, you stay here while I go get the map okay?” Guy asked as Sam pulled into a parking space.  
“Righto AOTRAB,” Guy gave Sam a look, waiting for him to explain his abbreviation, “almost on the road again buddy!” Sam explained, Guy merely sighed as he got out of the car and went into the store.

As the car went traveling down the highway Sam continued to blast the radio, the current song a definite classic.  
“Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world, she took the midnight train going anywhere,” Sam belted out with the music, a smile plastered to his face.Sam definitely seemed to have a soft spot for classic rock songs, considering he had turned the radio to an old school rock channel, “just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train going anywhere.” Despite the first verse ended and the guitar riff started that didn’t stop Sam from singing along, as he started acapella-ing to the guitar solo. Guy couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped him at Sam’s antics, he was so childlike. It was strangely endearing.  
“What’s got you so happy?” Sam asked, having taken notice of the smile plastered to Guy’s face. He pinned guy with a curious look as the next verse started.  
“ _A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume_.”  
“I-it’s nothing.” Guy stammered, embarrassed that he had been caught watching Sam.  
“ _It’s nothing_ ,” Sam said in a mockery of Guy’s voice, “c’mon, tell me!”  
“Sam-”  
“Tell me!”  
“I’m not-”  
“Tell me.”  
“It was just a bit amusing watching you sing along to the song is all.” Guy admitted, trying to keep his face neutral.  
“Like what you hear?” Sam asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Guy felt a slight flush rise to his cheeks. Sam somehow always knew how to get to Guy.  
“I-I…” Guy stammered, unsure of what exactly to say to that.  
“I do play a mean air-guitar.” Sam said with a smile, if he noticed that his previous words had flustered Guy he said nothing.  
“Sure.” Sam gasped at Guy’s words- er, word, faking offense.  
“What? You think you can do better than me?” Sam challenged, a smirk on his face. Guy couldn’t help but play along.  
“Oh I know I could do better than you.” Guy stated matter-of-factly.  
“You’ll have to sing for me one day then.” Sam said with a smile, if Guy were more confident he would sing for Sam then, he did know every word of the song. But he was rather Shy, especially when it came to his voice, so he refrained. Instead choosing to enjoy the music, some part of him waiting for when Sam would start singing again. It was a wonderful start to a wonderful journey.


	2. Self Fulfilling Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo end up in Thneedville, and find themselves short on bruckles. A last minute entry into a competiton might be just what they need though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! I really enjoyed this chapter! It was a lot of fun to try and capture the kind of feelings Guy might have towards inventions, I hope you like it as well! If you do leave a kudos and a comment!

“I can’t believe you didn’t check the gas before we left town!” Guy sighed, pressing his fingers to his temples.  
“To be fair we would have had to stop eventually.” Sam explained but it did nothing to soothe Guy’s anger.   
“Look there’s a town just up ahead, we can stop there for gas and then continue on.” What had started as a nice adventure was quickly devolving into chaos, as their time together usually did.  
“Alrighty SFGB.” Sam said with his usual smile still on his face.  
“Stopping for gas buddy?” Guy asked, for once figuring out the acronym.  
“Now you’re getting it!” Sam said excitedly, pulling into the turn off lane, on their right passed a sign welcoming them to _Thneedville_.  
“Thneedville huh? I stopped here once, I don’t remember there being nearly this many trees last time I was here though.” Sam thought aloud, Guy turned his attention out the window and saw that there were rolling fields of trees with soft looking tufts instead of leafs.  
“They’re truffula trees, they almost went extinct thanks to some greedy inventor who chopped down all of them.” Guy told Sam, it was a commonly talked about topic between inventors. A cautionary tale to any up and coming inventor to not be too greedy.  
“And how do you know so much about this?” Sam asked, his curiosity piqued as they pulled into town.  
“It’s a pretty infamous tale for inventors. A warning for anyone looking to start mass producing inventions. Dangers of greed and what not,” He explained, his attention more focused out the window as he looked for a gas station, as one came into sight he turned back to Sam. “there, let’s stop there.” Guy said, pointing to the gas station a little ways away.  
“Alrighty, you wanna stay in here or do you wanna pay?” Sam asked as he pulled into the right lane.  
“You can stay here, I don’t trust you not to spend all our money.” Guy huffed, unbuckling his seatbelt as Sam pulled into a parking space.  
“Do you really trust me that little Guy? C’mon when’s the next time we’re gonna stretch our legs?” Sam asked, already unbuckling his own seatbelt and stepping out of the car. With a defeated sigh Guy followed Sam out of the car.  
“If you were going to come in anyway, why did you bother asking?” Guy followed Sam into the store, it was a quaint little place. Not unlike most gas stations, there was a wall of chilled beverages and a slush machine and then rows of snack foods.  
“I was only asking if you were going in or not, you assumed I wasn’t going in. You know what they say about assuming Guy.” Sam clucked his tongue before heading to the back of the store and the slush machine. Not wanting to pay twice Guy merely followed him, watching as he perused the options before grabbing a cup.  
“I don’t know if I would trust a green eggs and ham flavoured slushie…” Guy mumbled, watching with a hint of disgust as Sam poured the green ice drink into the cup.  
“Oh mon trésor, I’ve already told you, green eggs and ham is good anywhere.” Guy watched as Sam topped off the cup and placed a lid on it before grabbing a straw.  
“I didn’t know you spoke French.” Was all Guy said in response, not entirely sure what Sam had said.  
“I have many surprises,” A smile tugged onto Sam’s face and he gave Guy a wink, Guy had to fight to try and keep the blush off his face at the action, “now do we want any other snacks for the road?”   
“You might as well grab some jerky, we can stop in another town for a better meal later.”  
“Wonderful idea,” Sam agreed, grabbing a packet of jerky off a nearby shelf, “alrighty, let’s pay then fuel up then get out of here.” Sam placed the slushie and the jerky on the front counter in front of a very disinterested looking Who and left the rest to Guy.  
“We’re also paying for gas in pump 3.” Guy added as the cashier rang them up.  
“Okay, that comes to 10 bruckles, how will you be paying for that?” The cashier asked, Guy lifted up his hat and took his wallet before placing his hat back on.  
“With bruckles.” Guy started counting the coins out of his wallet, realizing he didn’t have that many left over. As he placed the coins on the counter he heard a gasp from Sam followed by his friend calling out.  
“Guy!” As the cashier counted through the coins Guy turned towards Sam and was greeted by a flier being thrust into his face.  
“Wah, what is this?” Guy asked, snatching the paper from Sam.  
“There’s an invention contest this afternoon in the town square! We could earn some extra bruckles by winning!” Sam said, his eyes shining and a smile plastered to his face.  
“We wouldn’t win Sam, you know my inventions-”  
“They’re great! We could do that, win, spend the night in town, then have some extra money on us when we leave in the morning.”  
“They explode Sam. All of them! There’s no way we would win the competition with an exploding invention.” Guy huffed, leaving Sam to grab his slushie and the jerky and exiting the store to go fill up the car.  
“There’s no harm in trying!” Sam pleaded, trying to convince Guy to at least give it a try.  
“It would waste time. Don’t you want to get to East Flubria as quickly as possible?” With that Sam fell silent, debating the options. It’s not like his mom would go anywhere. Guy took his silence as an agreement that they wouldn’t go to the contest and breathed a sigh of relief. At least with his previous failures it had only been in front of a panel of judges, at the contest his failure would be in front of all the other contestants. That would be much much worse.

Once they had gotten back on the road Guy had been staring absentmindedly out the window, watching the scenery pass by. A couple of times Sam made a turn that Guy hadn’t been expecting but his mind wasn’t fully paying attention. Until he realized that he had seen the same flier several times now.  
“Sam where are we going?” Guy asked, finally looking away from the window towards his driver. Sam didn’t look away from the road, his only response a smile on his face. Feeling a sudden drop of dread Guy looked back out the window to try and catch sight of the flier again. When he finally saw it he couldn’t believe his eyes. _Inventors Competition straight ahead!_ the flier read.  
“Sam,” Guy growled, unbelieving that Sam had gone against his wishes, “please tell me we aren’t going where I think we’re going.”  
“We aren’t going where you think we’re going,” Sam agreed, Guy breathed a sigh of relief. The fliers must just be a coincidence, “we’re not going to East Flubria.”  
“What!?” Exclaimed Guy, he eyed Sam with a look of pure confusion.  
“We’re going to the inventors competition, buddy!” Sam said happily, finally looking over at Guy. Guy felt his anger starting to swell, Sam never listened to him so why did he expect him to listen this time?  
“I told you I didn’t want to go Sam.” Guy grumbled, realizing his words sounded slightly childish. If he wasn’t angry he would be embarrassed at how immature he was acting.  
“I know but I think it’ll be good for you! Just… invent something that’s meant to explode! Then you’ll win for sure.” Said Sam happily, his spirits high per usual as he pulled into a parking space.  
“What about your mom?” Guy was sure that would get Sam to change his mind, he knew how important it was to him.  
“She’s not going anywhere, now c’mon, let’s get you signed up. We’re here anyway, don’t want it to be a waste of gas.” Sam stepped out of the car and waited patiently for Guy to join him. But Guy was frozen, could he really do this? What if everything blew up in his face? Then he thought about the low number of bruckles in his wallet. If they didn’t find a way to get some money then their trip to East Flubria would be ended prematurely. With a new found determination Guy stepped out of the car. He would do this for Sam.

“I believe in you Guy!” Sam said comfortingly as Guy stepped up to his station. Looking around Guy was greeted with all the things he would need, a thingamajig and a whatsit and many other tools and materials. First things first he had to decide what he would build. There were countless ideas bouncing around in his head but which one was the best? He could build a multifunctional snow tool, or a portable fire wall, or- oh! He had it! A Noise Obscurator. It would turn all the sounds around a person into whispers. He got started with the blueprints right away, tracing out all the inner workings of the invention. The world around him slipped away as he got into the groove. All that existed was Guy and his tools. And Sam. Sam was hovering like a fly, watching Guy work. It would have been distracting any other time but this time it was reassuring, keeping Guy from focusing too hard on his thoughts. The time ticked down as Guy worked and slowly his invention took shape in a pair of unassuming headphones. As Guy tinkered away the final bits of his invention he was unaware of the judge, who had become very interested in Guy as he worked. Just as Guy placed the final touch on his invention the timer beeped, indicating the end of the work time. Guy all of a sudden felt his nerves return. He hadn’t had time to test it, how could he be sure it worked?  
“That looks amazing Guy! What is it?” Sam asked, looking at the invention sitting on Guy’s work table.  
“It’s a Noise Obscurator, it turns anything you hear into whispers.” Guy slowly felt his confidence slip away as the world around him returned and he saw all the inventions around him. They all looked so big and interesting and his was a simple pair of headphones. He was sure to lose, whether his invention blew up or not.  
“Ooo! Can I try it on?” Sam asked, already reaching for the device. Guy panicked, slapping away Sam’s hand.  
“No!” Exclaimed Guy, Sam looked shocked at Guy’s action, “I-I mean, I just don’t want you getting hurt if it blows up.” Guy explained, Sam’s shock morphed into understanding.  
“Okay, but then how are you going to show it off?” Asked Sam.  
“ _I’ll_ try it on. That way if it blows up I’ll be the only one getting hurt.” Said Guy, not noticing the way Sam’s expression had a tinge of sadness.  
“Well let’s hope it won’t blow up then.” Sam nodded, having enough confidence for the both of them. Guy on the other hand was diving deeper into his anxieties as the judge travelled around the room. The judge was a tall, slim Who with a big, bushy, grey mustache. He seemed so impressed with every invention he saw and Guy’s worries only grew the closer he got to judging Guy’s inventions.  
“Hey,” Sam’s voice stirred Guy out of his thoughts, “it’s gonna be great. I believe in you.” Sam murmured, his voice soft and his smile gentle. His eyes were full of hope and Guy wished he could feel the same. Enough failures could make anyone hopeless, even Sam.   
“And what do we have here?” A voice behind him nearly scared Guy out of his skin. He turned around and came face to face with the judge, who wore a gentle smile on his face.  
“Ah- er, well this is a Noise Obscurator. It turns anything the wearer hears into whispers.” Guy was acutely aware of all the other competitors watching him, he was sure they were just waiting for him to fail.  
“Wonderful! How about giving us a demonstration?” The judge asked. Guy nodded and with a deep breath picked up the device from his station and put it on. Pressing the on switch immediately everything around him become muted. He heard the voices of people around him but couldn’t hear anything other than the hush of a whisper. They were probably all making fun of him, mocking his invention. As his anxiety steadily rose Guy decided he had had enough and turned off the invention and took it off.  
“Ooo, how interesting. I think I speak for everyone here when I say yours is the best invention by far.” The judge said, Guy could hardly believe his ears.  
“Y-you mean-”  
“Guy you did it!” Sam exclaimed, hugging Guy tightly. Just as the judge held out a blue ribbon the device, which still hung around Guy’s neck, exploded. A sharp ringing filled Guy’s ears as he was disoriented by the explosion. He quickly realized he couldn’t hear anything. _They’re all laughing at me I just know it_ , Guy thought sadly. He was barely aware of Sam in front of him, his mouth moving but no words reaching Guy’s ears.  
“‘M fine.” Guy said, worried he might be speaking too loud or not loud enough. The ringing slowly began to fade and the worried voices of everyone around him slowly came into Guy’s ears.  
“Guy! Can you hear me yet? Guy!” Sam panicked, unsure of what to do in the situation.  
“I-I can hear you Sam.” Immediately Sam relaxed, wrapping Guy in a tight hug.  
“You scared me!” Sam murmured into Guy’s fur as he snuzzled into him.  
“I say, that was quite the light show. Are you alright?” The judge asked, Guy could barely stand to face him. Peeling Sam off of him Guy kept his gaze on the ground, he couldn’t bring himself to look the judge in the eyes.  
“I’m fine, I-I’m sorry.” The judge merely looked at Guy with a tilt to his head at Guy’s words.  
“Sorry for what?”  
“Well my invention exploded.”  
“That doesn’t mean it wasn’t the best while it lasted.”  
“B-but I can’t win now, I don’t have anything left of it.” Guy stammered, hardly believing his ears. He finally looked up to meet the judges eyes and found pride swelling in their depths.  
“Nonsense, I saw it with my own eyes. It was very good. I was watching you the whole time, you’re quite the inventor.” The judge said happily.  
“You were?” Guy asked, he had somehow managed to draw the judges attention? He couldn’t believe it, there wasn’t anything special about him.  
“I was. And I could tell right from the beginning you didn’t believe in yourself. I knew your invention would explode.” He explained, brushing off some charred debris off Guy’s shoulder.  
“You knew?” Guy mentally kicked himself for asking so many questions.  
“Self fulfilling prophecy, you believed your invention would explode so it would. It just takes a little bit of faith my friend.”  
“And how do you know so much about inventing?” Guy’s words came off more aggressive than he intended, that was the problem with having resting yip face.  
“I’m The Oncelor, I’m sure an inventor like you has heard of me? A modern tale of Icarus.” Guy’s eyes widened, all of a sudden it made sense. A tall, slim, older Who in charge of an invention competition? Then Guy spotted it, the pink thing around The Oncelor’s neck he had thought was a scarf. It was a Thneed.  
“O-of course I’ve heard of you, your infamous!” Guy exclaimed, he had never thought he would ever meet _the_ Oncelor.  
“Infamy is as good as it gets for me outside of this town I suppose, I did make quite a mistake,” The Oncelor shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs off his old memories, “now I believe I owe you some bruckles?”

“Wow Guy! With this many bruckles we won’t have any trouble getting to East Flubria!” Sam said with a smile so bright. The sun was starting to set and they were on the hunt for a hotel to stay at for the night  
“Yeah, we sure got lucky.” Guy agreed. It was amazing they had managed to succeed.  
“Luck had nothing to do with it amigo! It was all you! You’re amazing Guy!” Sam’s praise brought a slight blush to Guy’s cheeks, when it came to praise he was still rather shy.  
“I’m nothing special, I’m just Guy.” Guy murmured in return.  
“Well _I_ think you’re pretty great.” Sam’s words made Guy’s cheeks burn. With every passing day his feelings for his friend got a bit stronger. He didn’t know if he would be able to hide it much longer.


	3. There's Enough Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After winning the inventors compeition Guy and Sam hit the road again but some poor weather means they'll have to make an unexpected stop on the way to East Flubria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I really hope you like this new chapter! Also I've seen the suggestions of breaking up the paragraphs and I'm trying it's just that all my paragraphs end up super long so it's hard to tell :( I'll try to make them shorter in the future though! I don't have a beta and I don't edit so things can turn out a bit hard to read sometimes. If you like this new chapter be sure to leave a kudos or comment!

Guy woke up to the sound of his name being called.  
“Psst… Guy. Wakey wakey sleepyhead.” As Guy slowly opened his eyes he nearly had a heart attack, he was met with Sam’s face inches from his own.  
“Wah-” Jumping backwards Guy fell off the bed, landing heavily on the floor, “Sam what were you doing?!” Guy asked, more flustered than anything.  
“Sorry, I was trying to wake you up.” Sam held out a hand towards Guy to help him up, with a sigh Guy took it and stood up off the floor.  
“How about next time you wake me up like a normal person, huh?” Guy stretched, all his muscles screaming in protest and hi back cracking.The hotel beds had been less than ideal, harder than a rock.  
“Sorry, you just looked so peaceful! I wasn’t fully committed to waking you up.” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“It’s fine Sam. Just…”Guy sighed, “let’s just get going.”  
“Righto LTHB!”  
“LTHB?”  
“Leaving the hotel buddy! I thought you were catching on Guy.” Sam laughed before leading the way out of the room, with a sigh Guy took a final look around to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything and followed his friend out of the room. As they stepped outside of the hotel the first snow of the season was falling from the sky, falling lightly from the clouds.  
“Look Guy! It’s snowing!” Sam said excitedly, after speaking he stuck out his tongue in the hopes to catch a snowflake on it.  
“I can see that Sam, I just hope it doesn’t last too long.” Guy murmured, taking the lead as Sam stood mesmerized by the weather.  
“How come? Not a fan of the cold?” Realizing he was being left behind Sam hurried to catch up to Guy’s side.  
“No. If the snow continues like this it’ll make driving harder and we might end up in a ditch.”  
“Hey, what did that Onceler dude say about self fulfilling prophecy Guy? Keep positive. I’m sure the snow won’t last that long once we hit the road.”

It was only a few hours later when Guy said.  
“I told you so.” The snow hadn’t ceased at all, it had instead come down heavier and as they followed the route to East Flubria there had been a couple close calls where they almost went off the side of the road. Until they did. And now they were in a ditch who knows where in the middle of a snow storm.  
“There’s a sign up a head, it’ll tell us how far the next town is, I’ll go check it out and you can wait here and try to flag down a car.” Sam popped open the door and instantly a wave of cold air rushed into the car. Guy fought back a shiver as he responded.  
“It’s far too easy to get turned around in a storm like this, I’ll come with you.”  
“But what if a car comes by?”  
“No one else is stupid enough to be driving in a storm like this, I don’t want to risk you getting lost out in that storm alone so I’m coming with you.” Guy stepped foot into the snow outside and immediately regretted leaving the warmth of the car. Sam joined him at the front of the car and threw a playful smirk at Guy, the effect of which was lessened by the way Sam was practically caving in on himself and already shivering.  
“You going soft on me Guy?” Sam punctuated his words with a small poke at Guy’s belly, causing Guy to roll his eyes, “I remember when you couldn’t wait to lose me.”  
“I am not ‘going soft’ I just care about you now more than when we first set out for Meepville.” Guy instantly regretted his words as Sam let out a loud ‘Aww’.  
“I care about you too TTTSB,” when Guy didn’t respond to Sam’s words he elaborated, “trudging through the snow buddy. You’ll pick it up one day Guy.” The snow around them was so thick and heavy that they couldn’t read the sign until it was right in front of them.  
“Welcome to Whoville?” Sam looked past the sign to see if he could see any trace of the town but no lights shone through the snow storm, it looked more like an arctic wasteland than the outskirts of a town.  
“We can probably find people there to help, c’mon Sam.” Guy lead the way towards the town.

The first building the two stumbled across was an old bed and breakfast, the warm lights from within a beacon in the dark. Guy felt like he was turning into a snow-who with how much snow was caked to his fur by the time they reached the front door.  
“F-Fed and Mrekast’s Bed and Breakfast,” Sam read the sign beside the door, “vacancy! Sounds c-cozy, let’s head inside.” Not waiting for a yes or no from Guy, the answer being obvious, Sam lead the way inside. The rush of warmth that hit them was pure bliss, the snow on their fur melting already.  
“Welcome to Fed and Mrekast’s bed and breakfast how can I- oh my!” The attendant at the front desk stopped short upon taking in the half frozen state of Sam and Guy, “Are you two quite alright?” The attendant asked with concern, rushing from behind the desk to grab a blanket on a shelf nearby.  
“W-we’re fine, j-just a little frozen is all.” Sam said with a shaky smile, graciously taking a blanket from the who.  
“What are you two doing out in such weather?”  
“Well we were driving and our car went into a ditch and got stuck in the snow a little ways out from town. We were hoping maybe we could get some help getting it unstuck.” Guy explained, the who merely widened his eyes.  
“In this weather? Everyone here would love to help you but I’m afraid it will have to wait until the storm calms down. Until then though you’re welcome to a room here, I’m afraid the only one left is a single bed though.” Before Guy could object, would he have even objected, Sam spoke up.  
“We’ll take it!” Sam exclaimed with a little jump, shaking off his blanket in the process. The attendant beamed at them with a knowing smile that made Guy blush, he was about to correct their train of thought when they spoke again.  
“Wonderful, just follow me then.” Once there was a little bit of space between them and the attendant Sam elbowed Guy and said in a hushed whisper.  
“Guess my luck hasn’t run out, eh?” Guy had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.  
“It would have been luckier to get two beds.” Guy grumbled, stalking off after the attendant. Sam stood a bit shocked for a second.  
“Oh, yeah. Right.” He said, as if he had forgotten something, then followed after Guy and the attendant.

Their room was small and quaint. A queen sized bed was against one of the walls and two chairs sat around a small coffee table. Curtains hung from the windows, obstructing the view of the swirling storm outside.  
“If you need anything I’ll be right down at the front desk. Breakfast starts at 8 and is cleaned up at 9:15, we have a no noise after 11 rule so as not to disturb the other guests. I’ll leave you two to get settled in.” And with that the attendant was gone, leaving them in the room.  
“Well, whatcha wanna do SIABABB?”  
“I _would_ like to work on my invention but we left the briefcase in the car and I’m not going back out in that storm.”  
“Aren’t you even gonna try and guess the acronym?” Sam asked with a twinge of disappointment in his voice. Guy swore that Sam would be the death of him.  
“Staying in a bed and breakfast buddy?” Guy suggested, looking at a bookcase against one of the shelves and wondering if they had any good books.  
“There ya’ go! Let me try and think of another one…” Sam pondered for a minute, wracking his brain for another acronym as he moved to sit down in one of the chairs. Guy could care less, reading over the titles of the books on the shelves. _The History of Christmas, The Found of Whoville, The Tale of the Grinch_ , all a bunch of seemingly boring nonfiction books. “Oh! I got it! RTTOBB,” Sam rolled is R, with a defeated sigh Guy took the chair across from him. The books would offer no escape from talking with Sam.  
“Reading the titles of books buddy?” Guy guessed.  
“See? You’re good at it when you try. Now you give me one!” Sam said excitedly, sitting cross legged in the chair that was much too big for him.  
“Sam I’m not going to-”  
“Please! C’mon Guy, there’s nothing else to do.”  
“USAB.”  
“Underappreciated super awesome buddy?”  
“Nope, two more guesses.”  
“Only two!? Ah, uhm… unusually super awesome buddy?”  
“One more.”  
“Utterly super awesome buddy?”  
“Nope.”  
“Ah c’mon Guy tell me what it was.”  
“Using silly acronyms buddy.”  
“That’s not nearly as fun as mine. Here I’ll give you another one…” Sam thought for a moment before he found it, “PTIRLBDLMBB. Try and guess that one. And you get unlimited guesses but I’m not telling you what it stands for.” Sam said with a self-satisfied smile on his face, Guy couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Now you know that’s impossible right?”  
“I mean I thought of it so it must not be impossible.”  
“Okay now _you’re_ being impossible you little yip.” Sam gasped at Guy’s words.  
“Language Mr. Am-I! I can’t believe you would say such fowl things.” Sam mocked misery, stretching out dramatically in his chair with an arm over his face like a faint woman.  
“The things that must go through your brain…” Guy chuckled, looking at Sam with such a fondness that if Sam had seen it he would have known straight away how Guy felt. But he didn’t see, too busy being dramatic to see it before it was gone.  
“ _My_ brain? What about _yours_ Mr. Inventor? You have so many genius ideas, I could never.”   
“You say that but you’ve gotten us out of some pretty crazy situations.”  
“Yeah but those weren’t ideas, that was a thoughtless process. Pure luck.”  
“You still got us out of them though. _I_ could never,” Guy said, echoing Sam’s earlier words, “I have to think everything through several times.”  
“That’s one of the best things about you Guy. You always think about what you’re doing, me on the other hand? I’ve gotten into a bunch of tight situations ‘cause I’m always rushing into things.”  
“Yes but you still mean everything you do, you think with your heart instead of your brain so you end up with unexpected consequences. I’m always too scared to follow my heart.” As Guy spoke he watched as Sam tried to stifle a yawn.  
“You’ll figure it out one day Guy, eventually something will be so important to you that logic can’t hold you back anymore.”  
“I sure hope so Sam,” Guy though about his feelings for Sam, and he hoped Sam’s words were true. Maybe one day he’ll finally tell him. But tonight it was getting late and he could tell Sam was tired, “for now though I think it’s time we hit the sack, no use staying up if we’re tired right?”  
“It is getting kind of late.” Sam said with a yawn, standing from the chair and climbing into the bed. With how tired Sam felt it was amazing to lay in a soft bed with warm blankets. He had snuzzled up under the covers for a few moments before he realized Guy hadn’t followed him.  
“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Sam asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.  
“No, I’m not that tired yet. I will though.”   
“Okay…” Sam said, unable to fight the pull of sleep on his eyelids for much longer. He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Sam had always been a rather light sleeper, a common trait from living life as a wanted criminal. So when Guy turned off the lights a few hours after Sam had fallen asleep he was woken by the sudden change in light levels. He sat stock still, waiting for Guy to climb into the bed. But it didn’t happen.  
“Guy?” Sam asked quietly, his words breaking the gentle silence in the room.  
“Ah, Sam. I thought you were asleep.” Guy said back, his voice coming from the other side of the room.  
“I was. Are you coming to bed now?” He tried not to sound so hopeful, he had always worn his heart on his sleeve but something told Sam that if he kept that up Guy would end up scared off.  
“I didn’t want to disturb you.”  
“Well I’m awake now anyway.”  
“Still, I don’t know if it’d be that comfortable sleeping in the same bed. It looks a bit small.”  
“There’s plenty of room, now c’mon. You’ll just hate yourself in the morning for sleeping in the chair, it’s gonna wreck your back.” Sam hoped that his logic was enough to convince Guy and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Guy coming over to the bed. The mattress dipped as Guy climbed in, sneaking under the blankets. Sam’s back was to Guy and the same was true for Guy. Sam was sure Guy would hear his hammering heart but if he did, he didn’t say anything. They lay like that for awhile, too nervous to move into something more comfortable. But eventually sleep overtook them and they both fell into the emptiness of sleep.

“Wakey wakey eggs and bakey- er, eggs and ham.” Sam said happily, stirring Guy from his sleep. The smell of eggs and ham was wafting through the room. Looking around Guy caught Sam sitting on one of the chairs, a plate of green eggs and ham on his lap and an identical plate sitting on the table.  
“Where did you get that?” Guy asked, feeling his back crack as he sat up and stretched.  
“Well I didn’t want to wake you so I went down for breakfast then asked if I could bring a plate up for you, then I didn’t want it getting cold so I figured I’d wake you anyways.” Sam explained, between bites of his food.  
“How thoughtful.” Guy mumbled, taking a seat in the chair and bringing the plate into his lap.  
“The storms calmed down as well. Fed said he would ask a few of the nearby townspeople if they would help.” Sam explained, cutting up his ham and taking another bite.  
“Fed?”  
“The who we met last night. He and his husband run this bed and breakfast, said so on the sign.”  
“Ah right, did he say when they would help us with the car?”  
“No, he said once we were done breakfast to come down and talk with him and he would take us to ask some people.”  
“Alright, well hopefully we’re out of here by noon.”

The snow crunched underfoot as Fed led Guy and Sam around town. The little village was surprisingly full of life, everyone putting up decorations for the coming holiday. The townsfolk were very kind as well, everyone they passed offering them a good morning and without fail everyone they passed Fed asked if they would help, soon enough they had four or five who’s willing to help.  
“Alright, now where did you two say you got stuck?” Fed asked, looking at the small group that had formed.  
“Ah, just outside of town by the sign.” Guy explained, pointing in the direction of the bed and breakfast.  
“Okie dokie, let’s get going shall we?” Fed, who seemed to be a natural leader, led the small group out towards the outskirts of town. When the car finally came into view Guy was relieved to see it hadn’t been damaged. He knew Michellee would just hate him even more if they ended up damaging her car. Everyone gathered at the front of the car and started pushing it back onto the road. With everyone’s effort it only took about ten minutes. By the end, Guy and Sam were freezing, the melted snow making their fur wet, while the who’s of Whoville were much better suited for the weather with slicker slightly waterproof fur.  
“Thank you so much everybody!” Sam said with a smile as everyone caught their breath.  
“Of course! A little Christmas favour for two travelers.” Fed smiled at the two of them.  
“We greatly appreciate it, if there’s anything we can do in return-”  
“No, Christmas isn’t about giving and expecting something in return. It’s about the kindness you put out into the world. One truly kind act sparks another. We’re glad to have helped you two.” With those words everyone nodded and started making their way back into town, everyone except Fed who stepped closer to Guy as Sam climbed into the car.  
“You hold onto him, he really cares about you.” Fed said with a gentle smile.  
“Who? Sam? I don’t understand.” Said Guy, confused by the kind who’s words.  
“You two make a cute couple and it’s obvious how much you care about each other, it can be easy to forget about that. So you hold onto him.” Guy blushed at Fed’s words.  
“W-we’re not together. Not that way.” Fed just gave him a knowing look and turned to make his way back to town. After a moment to collect himself Guy climbed into the car, glad to be greeted by the warmth of the heater.  
“What was that all about?” Sam asked, Guy could hardly bear to meet his gaze.  
“N-nothing, let’s just get going alright?”   
“Whatever you say road buddy.” Sam put the car into gear and then they were on their way again.


End file.
